


По вечерам

by my_deep_ocean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: "По вечерам нужно пить чай с печеньем в форме звездочек, смотреть любимые фильмы или читать вместе книги. А еще лежать на кровати и слушать музыку прошлого." — думала Гермиона, наблюдая, как ее парень молча жует безвкусное печенье, приготовленное ею.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter





	По вечерам

сентябрь, 2014.

У них была одна традиция, придуманная несколько лет назад, когда они еще не были вместе, а были лишь лучшими друзьями, обменивающимися крутыми наклейками или смешными рисунками на скучных уроках. Каждый месяц, в самый грустный и ненастный день, вечером, они собирались у одного из друг друга, заранее прикупив всякой разной вкусной еды. Сидели в комнате, слушали вместе музыку, читали одну и ту же книгу, смотрели плаксивые фильмы или просто лежали на полу и разговаривали о чем угодно, только не об отношениях. Тема об отношениях в их разговорах — табу. И это не могло не радовать обоих.

Спустя семь лет эта традиция не утратила свою прелесть серой грусти, печали и влажных щек, блестящих на фоне яркого экрана телевизора в темноте. Повзрослевшие дети стали красивыми людьми, которые безумно любили друг друга и не могли не забыть про свой тайный уговор. Но теперь в их маленьком особенном дне было еще одно правило — они на один день вновь становились самыми лучшими друзьями во всей вселенной, которые знали о друг друге абсолютно все.

Но все-таки кто-то из них думал, смотря на человека напротив, как о своем любимом, легко улыбаясь и ловя каждое движение ресниц, дрогнувших в улыбке губ и тонких пальцев, сжимающих твердую корку книги. И этого не мог изменить никто из них, что не могло радовать обоих.


End file.
